Disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a vehicle air conditioner which is provided with an air guide that guides a part of warm air which has been heated in a heater core to an air mix chamber without mixing with cool air. According to this conventional vehicle air conditioner, since the air guide leads the warm air to a defroster air outlet and upper air outlets on both side parts, temperatures of air blown out of the defroster air outlet and the upper air outlets on the both side parts can be increased.
Disclosed in Patent Document 2 is a vehicle air conditioner having a multi-layered air passage configured such that cool air passages in which only cool air flows and warm air passages in which only warm air flows are arranged to be stacked alternately. The cool air and the warm air, flowing out of the multiple-layered air passage, are mixed in a mixing portion provided inside an air conditioning duct and are subsequently supplied to respective air outlets.
Conventionally, in a vehicle air conditioner, it is desired to secure driver's view by putting a temperature distribution of blown air from a defroster air outlet into an appropriate state to prevent fogging of a window of a vehicle. In order to satisfy the desire, in the vehicle air conditioner of Patent Document 1, the air guide has a discharge port positioned at a center part of the defroster air outlet in a vehicle width direction, and guides are provided to lead the warm air to the upper air outlets on the both side parts. The temperatures of air blown out of the defroster air outlet and the upper air outlets on the both side parts can be increased.